


17. Complicated

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [17]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Complicated. The old guard try to be helpful as Nile sets up her first false identity in 2035.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	17. Complicated

"My name is River Banks. I was born in Abilene, Texas, in 2010. I'm 25 years old. I went to Hardin-Simmons—"

"No, no, no, no," Nicky interrupts her. "Too small. That's too easy to verify as false. You need to pick a large school where you could easily be missed."

"But then there's the risk of meeting someone who went there when you supposedly did," Joe points out. "So make sure you don't say their major. What're you going with?"

"Impressionist art history?"

Joe and Nicky look at each other. 

"That's probably niche enough."

Andy smirks. "Your thesis about Rodin?"


End file.
